things turned out differently
by LastMelodya
Summary: Tapi, setidaknya, kira Sasuke. Setidaknya ia tetap melakukannya. [ canon; untuk munya munya ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : canon; postwar, miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuff.

 **Note** : setting waktu adalah di antara chapter 699. anggap saja missing scene di chap 699. sebab sampai sekarang, momen forehead poke nggak akan bisa digantikan dengan momen apa pun.

 **Ps** : untuk munya, yang tadinya cuma hadiah buat graduation, tapi jadi dirapel buat birthday fic juga ahaha. jadi, happy birthday & happy graduation, my drama queen's sister ;p (ini maksudnya ratu sinetron yaaa), have a blast year ahead! dan untuk kamu yang mampir, selamat bernostalgia *love*

* * *

 **things turned out differently**

 **.**

* * *

Sakit di tangannya tidak akan pernah terasa, tidak. Tangan kirinya sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang lain, terlalu banyak membuat orang lain menangis, maka kehilangan tangan itu tak akan berarti apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah sebegitu menyakitkan. Sebab baginya, dengan kehilangan lengan pun, belum tentu bisa menghapus seluruh dosa-dosa yang dibuatnya.

Sakit di tangan Naruto mungkin lebih terasa, pikirnya. Bocah rubah itu kehilangan tangan kanan—ia hampir kehilangan seluruh fungsi kasual hari-harinya karena kehilangan tangan kanan. Tapi, pikir Sasuke lagi, salahkan rasengan-nya. Jauh jauh jauh di pikirannya lagi, atau memang aku. Atau memang chidori yang patut disalahkan. Sebab Naruto, mungkin tak akan pernah kehilangan tangan jika tak melawannya. Sebab tangan Naruto masih dibutuhkan, kepada para entitas di Konoha. Ia akan menjadi hokage, menanam hal-hal baik sebagaimana mestinya. Sedang Sasuke harus menebus dosa. Tidak, tidak ada lagi hal baik yang mampu ia lakukan. Jadi, tak apa. Tak apa ia kehilangan tangan kirinya.

Yang ia sesalkan adalah—hal-hal menjadi lebih sulit; sebagaimana ia butuh bantuan untuk membuka tutup makanannya, atau, mengganti bajunya, ia perlu sebelah tangan lagi untuk melingkarkan selimut di seluruh tubuh, mengupas buah-buah yang dibelikan penjenguk, atau mungkin, sekadar membuka tutup odol. Sasuke menyesalinya, di antara hal-hal menyakitkan yang membuatnya mengakseptasi ketidaksempurnaannya, Sasuke hanya menyesali itu.

"Untung ada Sakura-chan." Naruto mengujar, suatu siang ketika jam pemeriksaan dan Sakura datang untuk mengisi jadwal itu. Kamar rawat Sasuke hanya dibatasi sekat, memang menyatu. Dan ketika Sakura datang, sekat itu akan terbuka lebar. "Aku tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa Sakura-chan, tahu."

Sasuke mendengar Sakura membentak kecil, membuat Naruto terkekeh alih-alih diam. Toh, Sakura memang tetap membantunya, mengupas apel di sela-sela waktu pemeriksaannya. Naruto banyak berterima kasih, selalu berbicara akan hal-hal tak penting saat Sakura memeriksa tubuhnya. Sakura akan tertawa kecil beberapa kali, menanggapi tingkah konyol Naruto. Tapi di kesempatan lain, ia akan memukul Naruto, membuatnya mengaduh dan beralasan bahwa tak seharusnya seorang perawat memukul pasiennya.

Sasuke berbeda.

(Ia tahu, ia selalu berbeda. Tak bisa berverbalisasi atas dasar hati.)

Sasuke akan lebih memilih diam, ketika Sakura menghampirinya, memeriksa tubuhnya, mengganti perban-perbannya. Sasuke masih akan diam ketika Sakura membantunya mengganti pakaian, mengelap beberapa sudut tubuh dan memberi antiseptik di luka-lukanya. Maka begitu, Sakura juga lebih banyak diam. Matanya hanya sesekali menaut oniks Sasuke, terkadang, terlampau kilat dan memilih untuk mengalihkannya saja. Tak membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya lebih jauh, (meski terkadang ingin, meski terkadang ingin), mungkin diam-diam Sasuke rindu menatap lamat pada hijau itu. Hijau di mata Sakura yang tak pernah sama dengan hijau-hijau lain yang ia lihat beberapa waktu terakhir.

"Dalam rentang satu sampai sepuluh, Sasuke-kun, bisa kau beritahu aku berapa kuantitas rasa sakitnya?"

Ketika itu, Sakura mengujar, menekan lembut lengan Sasuke dan menahan dalam telapak kecilnya. Mata itu masih tak memandang, Sasuke melihat ada raut yang tak lepas, seolah Sakura hanya berbicara pada pasiennya dengan bahasa formalitas.

"Tiga." Sasuke menjawab kecil, tetap memandang pada wajah Sakura di hadapnya.

"Beritahu aku jika kuantitas rasa sakitnya bertambah." Dan Sakura kemudian menekannya, lengan kiri Sasuke yang tersisa, menekannya dengan tahapan yang lambat, dan perlahan menimbulkan kesakitan yang Sasuke cari-cari. Semakin keras, semakin keras. Namun Sasuke tak berkata apa-apa. Sebab ia merasakannya, rasa sakit itu, masih tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan tangannya sendiri.

Sakura mendongak, menangkap mata Sasuke dan bertanya dalam tatap.

Sudut bibir Sasuke bergetar. Ada tendensi kuat yang membuatnya ingin menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, mungkin berkata kecil pada Sakura, "Sakit, tapi tidak seberapa. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Tapi Sasuke adalah Sasuke. Bahwa verbalisasinya tetap tak mampu ia kuasai, hingga hanya angguk kecil tanpa arti yang ia berikan pada gadis di hadapnya.

Mungkin hal yang harus Sasuke syukuri adalah, bahwa Sakura selalu mengerti. Pikirannya melayang, pada masa-masa di mana masih ada sedikit tawa. Sewaktu raut Sakura, masih terlampau bahagia ketika melihatnya.

Sakura memang selalu mengerti, toh.

Bahwa gadis itu mengerti meski Sasuke tak pernah berkata apa-apa. Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke menahan sakit atas klannya. Sakura mengerti bahwa Sasuke bukan orang jahat (meski ketika itu ia sudah membunuh lawan-lawannya, meski tanda itu—tanda kematian itu mendominasi tubuhnya), gadis itu menghampiri alih-alih pergi, dengan satu peluk dan ucap penuh isak; cukup, Sasuke-kun. Sakura mengerti bahwa ujarnya selalu penuh ilokusi, ketika ia berkata bahwa gadis itu begitu menyebalkan, ketika ia berkata bahwa Sakura tak berarti apa-apa. Sakura selalu mengerti, terlampau mengerti.

Dan Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah mengerti.

Ambisi membutakan Sasuke, membutakan matanya yang orang-orang bilang sempurna. Di hidup Sasuke hanya ada kelam, kilas monokrom yang kemudian dihias merah-merah menyakitkan. Sasuke sudah lama tak memikirkan warna, yang terang, yang membuatnya sedikit tenang. Hingga ia mengabaikan semua itu; penawaran merah muda, yang tak hanya membuatnya tenang, tapi juga selalu merasa diinginkan.

Dan kini, orang buta itu akhirnya memiliki penglihatannya kembali.

"Kalau begitu, selamat beristirahat, Sasuke-kun." Sakura, mengakhiri pemeriksaannya, memberi satu senyum rikuh yang membuat Sasuke menuntut; mana senyum yang dulu? Yang selalu kulihat dalam batas secerah mentari. "Aku akan kembali saat jam makan malam nanti."

Mungkin, mungkin. Ini sudah terlalu terlambat. Sudah ada begitu banyak hal dikorbankan untuk mencapai masa-masa ini. Tapi, setidaknya, pikir Sasuke. Setidaknya ia tetap melakukannya. Ia harus melakukannya.

Maka—

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Yang kedua. Semenjak apologia pertama ia ucapkan di medan perang. Dengan tubuh penuh darah dan senyum-senyum kebebasan.

"Terima kasih, karena selalu mengerti."

Karena sudah bertahan, karena menjadi yang selalu bertahan hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

"... S-Sasuke-kun,"

Ketika akhirnya Sakura menatapnya penuh, Sasuke melihat cahaya itu; hijau yang dulu, yang selalu menatap dengan penuh terang-terang menyenangkan. Rona di pipi, begitu manis dan membuat Sakura terlihat sangat cantik. Dan Sasuke tersenyum, pelan, dan lama. Untuk penebusan dosa, untuk kurva-kurva tak menyenangkan yang telah dicipta bibirnya beberapa tahun ini.

Sasuke memang tak begitu tahu cara melambangkan kasih sayang. Bagi Sasuke, kasih sayang adalah ketika kau berkumpul dengan keluargamu dan mereka menatapmu dengan tatap-tatap hangat, hanya itu. Tapi, kemudian, ia teringat Itachi. Bahwa Itachi mengajarkannya satu perlambangan kasih sayang. Sebuah tindakan yang untuk kemudian Sasuke tahu, memiliki arti begitu dalam.

Dan Sasuke mengingat itu, ketika ia melihat kening Sakura.

Nanti, Sasuke. Nanti.

Bahwa akan ada waktu yang tepat di mana Sakura akan mendapatkan perlambangan kasih sayang itu.

.

* * *

(Maka tak butuh waktu lama, ketika Sasuke memutuskan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya dalam satu perjalanan panjang, dan ia menemui Sakura sebelumnya.

Sasuke menatap matanya, menyimpan rapat-rapat bagaimana hijau Sakura yang selalu membuatnya tenang, mengatensi rautnya, wajah malu-malu yang mungkin akan Sasuke rindukan. Dan pada akhirnya—

—mengetuk keningnya.

" _Mata kondo na_."

Bahwa ketika itu, hanya ada Sasuke, Sakura, dan senyum-senyum yang akan lebih banyak mendatangi pengecap.

" _Arigatou_."

Dan ada janji.

Yang akan ditepati di kemudian hari.)

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
